dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Berith
WARNING: Some changes have been made in order to fit some plot-points into canon. The Berith are one of the remaining Devil clans of the 72 Pillars, which holds the Rank of Duke in both the Highschool DxD: Resurrection and DxD: ExTrA continuitity. The siblings Alice Berith and Zoroaster Leviathan are descendants of this clan, the former being the current future Head of the clan, which themselves are descendants of Abel Berith and Lucille Paimon. Summary One of the remaining clans of the previous 72 Pillars, the Berith were infamous for their unusually greedy and violent ways even compared to other devils, due to the first head's, Kabel Berith, personality and blood-thirst, going so far to cause the near-extinction of the vampire race for considering them "devils wannabes". Such mentality, however, almost ironically caused the extinction of the clan during the war between the Three Factions, as no one would even put an iota of trust in them. The Berith are known for sharing several physical similarities, much more like the Gremory's crimson hair, like silver hair and green eyes with slitted pupils. During the events of Highschool DxD: Resurrection, it was believe that the clan was extinct due to the lack of contact between them and the rest of the underworld. However, the clan actually created their own base in Kuoh city under the mutual care of the Gremory clan, keeping a peaceful life with the current head Jenova Berith living a human life, the supposed heir Cain Berith's defection and Abel Berith not being aware of his heritage. In the DxD: ExTrA continuitity, although they lost part of their physical traits down, the Berith are now a strong and known family and the former household who raised the current Leviathan demon lord, as well as being the owners of one of the most successful steak-houses of the Underworld: The AppleBerith's. Symbol The symbol of the Berith consists in a erratic flame-like lines surrounding a cross that takes shape of a horse encased in a circular shape and colored black. Members The most infamous member of the Berith clan is possibly it's first Head, Kabel Berith, who was considered a war monster for causing the most damage to all factions during the threeway war and almost leading the vampires to extinction, causing the Berith to fall into infamy and be considered an extinct clan. Generations later, ther position of the head of the clan would be passed down from Jenova Berith to his youngest child, Abel, since his brother Cain was considered unfit and rejected by the sword mysteltainn. After the Great Apocalypse, the current head of the clan would be Oz Berith, and other members includes his children Zoroaster and Alice, forming them the current generation of the clan. Powers & Abilities Black Flames The Black Flame(黒炎; Kurohomura) is the Berith's clan signature ability, which rivals Gremory's/Bael's''' Power of Destruction''' regarding destructive power, although weaker in execution. Described as "Hotter than ice and colder than fire", the members of the Berith can create a black-colored flame which has the ability to either burn it's target to ashes or absorb the heat from within until it freezes and pulverizes into nothingness. According to Katsu: Tha flames have no limits regarding shape or size(although the bigger and more complex it is, the more restrains are put in one's body), it can be controilled and summoned within a 10m radius(At least in Katsu's case) and can be inbuted in an weapon without burning it for extra damage. It is also noted that, while a Berith is unable to burn thyself with it's own flames, it can harmk another Berith with it's own and even control the latter's. Apparently, the flames can also be upgraded by imbbuting certains types of auras from within, as Cain was able to infuse his swords and spears of light element he inherited from his fallen angel father and infuse them with black flames to create massive beams of burning black waves, while Katsu was able to infuse Ddraig's absorbed power into his flames and create gigantic missiles of pure destruction. Demon Sword mysteltainn Also known as the blade of demonic Command, mysteltainn is a top-tier norse cursed demon sword, given to the Berith clan as a token of friendship between them and members of the russian protestant chruch, passed down to every generation of Berith heads since then. Formerly wielded by cain Berith, Katsu/Abel became it's new master after the events of Volume 2 once proved to be the rightful heir of the Berith clan, becoming his signature sword since then. Being a demon sword, it has the ability to slay angels and fallen angels, while also being able to cut down and easily destroy weapons created from Light, even from high-tier entities such as Azazel and Michael. Cecily Cecily(セシリー; Seshirī) is a cursed female horse that might or might not be a Pale Horse, which belonged to Herribel berith, Katsu's Great-grandfather. A skinny, dried-up old horse in a sick tone of pale green white and with green eyes, it has a docile and calm demeanor, unlike other pale horses, and it has the curse to decay and freeze any kind of lesser living being, such as plants, within the vicinity. Currently it lives in a abandoned stable in the Berith human household under the care of Jenova Berith. Trivia * The symbol of the berith was taken from the crest of the character Valkenhayn R. Hellsing from the Blazblue series. * In demonology, Berith is a Great Duke of Hell, powerful and terrible, and has twenty-six legions of demons under his command. He tells things of the past, present and future with true answers; he can also turn all metals into gold, give dignities to men and confirm them. He speaks with a clear and subtle voice, and as recounted in Aleister Crowley's''Illustrated Goetia'', he is a liar when not answering questions. He is depicted as a soldier wearing red clothes, a golden crown, and riding a red horse. ** The Black flames are possibly a reference to the original Berith, which used to "burns those without manners". Cecily apparently is also based on the fact that the original Berith is also shown riding a horse. Category:Devil Clan Category:Fanon Terminology